


dogs have masters, cats have slaves

by moon_nix_II



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, byeongkwan dom, mention of food, sehyoon sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_nix_II/pseuds/moon_nix_II
Summary: "C'mon pup, I know you'll never disobey..."Sehyoon is tired but Byeongkwan is hungry and too lazy to cook for himself.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 7





	dogs have masters, cats have slaves

„Sehyoooon?“ Byeongkwan asks as soon as he enters the dorm, he just came back from practicing and now he’s hungry. An annoyed „What?“ comes out of the living room and Kwan makes his way to the couch on which Sehyoon is sitting. The TV is on, some entertainment show is on and the older seems pretty concentrated on it.  
„I’m back and I’ hungry.“ Byeongkwan says, standing right in front of his boyfriend. „Then get some food and let me watch this.“ Sehyoon says, moving to the right a bit so he can see the TV again. „But I’m tired.“ Byeongkwan pouts, his eyes focusing on Sehyoons face, hoping to catch his eyes but the older just stares at the TV.  
Byeongkwans pout disappears immediately and he moves on top of Sehyoons lap, taking the olders chin between thumb and middle finger, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Sehyoon is caught a bit off guard, he looks at the blonde in surprise.  
"C'mon pup, I know you'll never disobey..." Byeongkwan whispers, his lips touching Sehyoons lightly. He can feel how the older gives in under him. „Just cook me some ramen and I’ll treat you after.“ Byeongkwan whispers, the tone in his voice is making clear that he’s not accepting a no.  
Sehyoon just nods softly and Byeongkwan smiles. „Good. I’ll be waiting here.“ he says and rolls on the couch, Sehyoon disappears into the kitchen. 

„Oh you’re back.“ Jun says, as he enters the room and drops onto the couch next to Byeongkwan. „Yeah.“ the younger just says. „Where’s Sehyoon? We wanted to watch this together, I just took a shower.“ the black haired asks. „In the kitchen, cooking ramen.“ Kwan lazily answers. „But we just ate.“ Juns keeps asking confused. „The TV is on, can you please stop talking?“ Byeongkwan rolls his eyes, the leader just shakes his head and leans back, his focus on the TV again. 

Shortly after Sehyoon comes back, annoyingly placing a bowl of ramen in front of Byeongkwan and sitting next to Jun on the other end of the couch. Byeongkwan starts eating exited while Jun looks confused at Sehyoon. He’s about to say something when Sehyoon shuts him with an annoyed hand gesture. 

„Thank you darling, that ramen was great.“ Byeongkwan when he’s finished, giving his voice an extra sweet tone. Sehyoon doesn’t react and Junhee, once again looks confused at the both men next to him and mumbles something like „What the hell?“ to himself.  
„I’m finished.“ Byeongkwan announces, this time with a sharper voice. Sehyoon growls quietly before he gets up and picks up the bowl and chopsticks, walking out to the kitchen. 

Byeongkwan gets up as well. As soon as the two men arrive in the kitchen his hand immediately wanders to Sehyoons ass and squeezes it. „You’re not really listening today pup.“ Byeongkwan says, just loud enough for Sehyoon to hear who is putting the dish away.  
„You’re being annoying today.“ Sehyoon dares to say, to the complete surprise of Byeongkwan. He snaps and pushes the older against the counter. „Listen here you little slut… I really need to show you who’s the boss here!“  
He grabs Sehyoons hair forcefully and starts walking towards the door, pulling the older behind him. Sehyoon whines in pain but tries to keep it quiet since Jun is in the dorm as well. His hands wander up to Byeongkwans hand, trying to get the younger to loosen his grip. 

Byeongkwan drags Sehyoon into their shared bedroom, pushing the older towards the bed and letting him go, before he locks the door. „Onto the bed! On all fours, facing the wall!“ Byeongkwans voice has a dark undertone that causes Sehyoon to shiver and he does what he’s told. His scalp is burning and it feels like Byeongkwan pulled out half his hair. 

The younger walks over and pulls down Sehyoons sweatpants and underwear, revealing his soft ass. „Count up to twelve, slut and if not, I’ll give you more.“ he growls while caressing Sehyoons pale skin before he places the first hit on the olders right cheek. „One…“ mutters Sehyoon. „I can’t hear you pup!“ Byeongwkan growls. „One.“ Sehyoon says a bit louder. „That’s right.“ Kwan grins and continues on Sehyoons left cheek. 

As Byeongkwan reaches eleven, Sehyoon is barely able to say the numbers out loud. His ass is burning but at the same time he’s completely turned on by it. He moans out a broken „T..Twelve.“ after Byeongkwans strong hand landed on him for the last spank. Byeongkwan didn’t let him come in over a week and that was problably the reason why he’s in such a bad mood today. But also why he’s already so close. 

„Good pup.“ Byeongkwan purrs, softly petting Sehyoons red ass and praising him. „That’s better, such a good pup.“ he smiles. „Now since you were so good with your punishment, should I give you your reward for cooking earlier?“ he purrs and places a kiss on Sehyoons ass. 

The older just moans quietly, breathing heavily. „Pup?“ Byeongkwan asks again. „Y.. yes please.“ Sehyoon stutters, his dick twitching with Byeongkwans voice. „I can already see how close you are pup… Would you like some release? It’s been 10 days…“ Byeongkwan grins, loving the power he has over the other man. Sehyoon just nods, trying to pull himself together.  
„I couldn’t hear you exactly.“ Byeongkwan says, while getting rid of his pants. „Yes.“ Sehyoon says again. 

„If you come here and get my cock hard enough, I’ll fuck you into oblivion.“ Byeongkwan says and Sehyoon turns around, getting off the bed and kneeling in front of the younger, taking his dick into his mouth. Byeongkwan buries his hand in Sehyoons hair, causing Sehyoons scalp to burn even more but the pain turns him on even more. The older gags on Byeongkwans length but he keeps going, causing Byeongkwan to get hard quickly.  
Byeongkwan pulls Sehyoon away, looking at the older having saliva all over his chin. 

„Good pup! Get onto the bed again, this time on your back.“ The younger demands, Sehyoon does as he’s told. Byeongkwan gets lube and a condom from the nightstand, putting the condom on and some lube on his cock as well as his fingers. Sehyoon is already spreading his legs, knowing what’s coming. Byeongkwan quickly lubes Sehyoons entrance and works two fingers into him, causing the older to moan immediately. Byeongkwan just smiles devilish. After adding a bit more lube, he slowly starts to push his dick into Sehyoons hole. 

„You ready pup?“ Byeongkwan asks, looking at the mess of a man laying in front of him. Sehyoons lips form a yes but he’s not able to actually say a word, all that’s leaving his throat is a moan. Byeongkwan slowly starts to move inside of his boyfriend. He had to be very careful if he didn’t want Sehyoon to come instantly. Yes, he will give him the release he deserves tonight but he’s not gonna make it easy for the older, he never does. He just loves to see his boyfriend struggle and begging him to come. 

He speeds up slightly, causing Sehyoon to grip the bed sheets. „Oh is that too fast for you pup?“ he teases the older and slows down again. Sehyoons lips form words but no sounds come out. „I can’t hear you slut.“ Byeongkwan stops moving, leaving his dick buried inside Sehyoon. The older whines and starts wiggling his hips to get Byeongkwan to move again. The younger can tell that Sehyoons about to come so he pulls out. „Use your words!“ he demands.  
Sehyoon tries to pull himself together to form proper words but all that’s coming out is a whiny „f…fuck.“ 

Byeongkwan steps away from his boyfriend. „Use your words and tell me what you want.“ he repeats, his own dick twitching at the sight. „Pl… please f..uck m..me.“ Sehyoon stutters, looking at Byeongkwan. „You want me to fuck you?“ the younger asks. Sehyoon nods. „Please… make me c..come.“ he begs, tears in his eyes. „I’m so close…“ 

Byeongkwan pushes back into the older, this time he would not wait or tease him. He speeds up quickly and as soon as he hits Sehyoons sensitive spot, the older comes immediately. All of the denied orgasms from the last days make Sehyoons orgasm so intense that he only sees stars for a moment. Byeongkwan keeps trusting into him, causing him to forget where up and down is. 

The younger keeps fucking Sehyoon until he feels his own orgasm rise. He sees the older drooling and moaning under him and can’t hold it back anymore. After a few final trusts, he just breaks down on top of Sehyoon, breathing heavily, their skin sticking together with sweat.  
After a few moments Byeongkwan catches his breath and gets back up, pulling out of Sehyoon. He quickly throws the condom in the bin and leans back over Sehyoon to kiss him softly. 

„Pup?“ he whispers against Sehyoons lips. „hmmm?“ is the lazy answer of his boyfriend. „Let me clean you up so you can go to sleep okay?“ Byeongkwan places another kiss on Sehyoons lips before getting up again, leaving for the bathroom. 

-  
After cleaning up the mess they made, getting dressed and tucking Sehyoon into his bed, Byeongkwan goes back into the kitchen to get himself a snack. At this moment the dorm door opens, Donghun and Chan are back. Jun comes into kitchen to ask them about the vocal lesson but when he sees Byeongkwan he freezes for a second. „Everything alright?“ Kwan asks, looking at the leader questioningly. „Y…yeah.“ he stutters and quickly follows the other two back into the leaving room, hiding his blushed face. 

Byeongkwan just chuckles quietly and takes a pack of crisps. Guess they weren’t quiet enough after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first ff on here!   
> pls be nice, english is not my first language and I'm not very good in how to use this platform. If there's anything I could do better pleas let me know, I'll really appreciate it


End file.
